


lavender rose

by groundkei



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Flower Shops, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: Kei experiences love at first sight.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	lavender rose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Flower shop

Kei hadn’t meant to stop by a flower shop so abruptly that day. To be frank, visiting a flower shop wasn’t even in his schedule if you were to ask him, but of course, of _fucking_ course, he just had to forget Mother’s Day of all the days there is to forget. He could have forgotten Akiteru’s birthday and he would not have given a flying fuck, and neither would his brother if he were to be completely honest (okay, maybe that one is a bit of a stretch. Akiteru would probably get hurt. A bit. Or maybe he would get sad. Whatever.)

Screw Koganegawa for reminding him. Or maybe he should be thankful for his friend’s reminder, or else he wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it from his mother if he lets the special day pass. Grunting, he trudges across the road in evident hurry, his feet shuffling across the pavement rapidly as he quietly chants to himself. _Please, please, please, let it be open._

He knows a flower shop here somewhere; he knows because he always walks past by it everyday on his way to the university, and if he remembers correctly, he’s pretty sure they also do rush deliveries. He’s never been in it before, so he doesn’t particularly know their services, but it was the nearest one he knows that sells flowers and he’s already running a bit late to complain. Hopefully, they do deliveries.

Ah, but it’s Mother’s Day. If he does get to place an order, his mother would probably receive it no later than tomorrow afternoon with all the demand for flowers, and the sun is already about to set. He’s pretty sure he’s already hours late to be able to get at least a decent bouquet.

Kei reads the “OPEN” sign hanging against the doorframe, and he quickly pushes the door with a huff, letting the windchimes hanging above his head announce his arrival. Much to his surprise, the small and simple flower shop was empty.

“Good afternoon!” The person from the counter chirps at him with a smile. Kei starts to look around, inhaling the scent of flowers surrounding the whole room. An abundance of colors filled his sight, and he cannot help but to wince slightly at the bright hues covering every corners of the place.

“How much is a bouquet?” He asks while staring at some of the arrangements at the counter.

“For what occasion?”

“Mother’s Day.”

Kei turns to look at the person behind the counter, and he feels his breath hitch at the back of his throat, his lips falling slightly open as he takes in the sight in front of him. He reads the boy’s nametag quietly.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

To say Tadashi is prettier than the flowers surrounding the two of them is an understatement. Hell, Kei doesn’t think there would be any proper word to describe how he sees Tadashi. It would be a crime if he describes him as _beautiful_ or _handsome_ or _pretty,_ because those words don’t even hold enough meaning for him to properly utter the words to desribe sight in front of him.

Yamaguchi Tadashi has freckles on his cheeks, and Kei wants to touch those freckles one by one and count them in his head all while never letting go. Kei notices his freckles first, and then he notices his hazel colored eyes next. He notices the way his moss colored hair fell slightly over his curved eyelashes, and he also notices the way he gently taps the tips of his fingers against the counter, his movements gentle and soft and welcoming, and Kei wants to notice every piece of him and familiarize himself with everything there is to know about Tadashi.

“Ah, you’re just in time! We still have one more bouquet available for today.”

Kei watches as Tadashi shuffles away to pick a nicely arranged bouquet from underneath the counter. Tadashi is graceful, he thinks, just as the other takes out a pen and a small card.

“What do you want me to write on the card?” Tadashi meets Kei’s eyes with a smile.

“Just a simple greeting…”

Tadashi nods and starts to scribble down onto the card. Kei tells him he would like to have it delivered to his home by tonight, and as he jots down his address on a small piece of paper, he cannot help but to realize just how Yamaguchi Tadashi looks like the definition of first love.

Tadashi, in Kei’s own words, is the epitome of first love. Tadashi is warm and kind, and Kei thinks loving him would always be worth it no matter the time. Tadashi is the epitome of first in a sense where hope can be seen once you meet him, and Kei knows that because he’s never felt hopeful before until he saw him.

“Uhm, actually, can I ask you a question before I leave?”

Tadashi turns back to Kei. “What is it?”

Kei bites down on his lower lip before continuing, “What flower symbolizes first love?”

Tadashi’s smile widens at his question. Grinning, he walks over to one of the stands near the counter and plucks a lavender rose from it. Kei stares at the flower being held out to him.

“Lavender rose,” Tadashi tells him as Kei slowly takes away the flower from his hand. “It symbolizes both love at first sight and enchantment. They’re usually used to express romantic feelings and intentions.”

Kei lifts his gaze up to Tadashi. “How much is this?”

“That one stem?” Tadashi points at the one Kei is holding. “You can take it if you want. It’s on me!”

Kei doesn’t miss the way Tadashi’s cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink. A symbol of first love and enchantment.

Slowly, Kei holds out the rose towards Tadashi. “Here,” he says quietly. “It’s, uhm, for you.”

“Huh?”

“I’m giving it to you now…” Kei says slowly while Tadashi plucks the rose away from his fingers.

Tadashi stares at the flower. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“If you want to,” Kei smiles at him. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll go out on a date with you.”

Kei smiles, and thinks, _Tadashi is a lavender rose._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
